Soulmates
by ILoveJasperHale732
Summary: Emily Johnson was a normal 17 year old girl living during the Civil War. Then, something changes her life. Now, many years later, she sees her soulmate living in Forks. Rated T, just in case. Review!
1. 1 Pain

1861 Chapter One: Pain

"Miss," a quiet voice called to me. I was a nurse in this hospital ward during the war. I wasn't getting paid much, but that was OK. I enjoyed helping the wounded. This was a peaceful place. Both Confederate and Union soldiers came here. "I'll be right there." I said in a kind voice. I walked up to the man. I had never seen him before. "Yes?" I asked him. "Can you please get me a glass of your freshest water?" He asked me. "Coming right up." I said happily. He was very charismatic. And very charming. His short, wavy blond hair was matted due to battle. His skin was pearly white. Strangely, he looked too young to be in the army, maybe my age of 17. I wondered what he was doing here. There was a nurse sitting, obviously not working. Maybe I could ask her. "Hello-" I looked at her nametag. Her name was May M."May. Can I have a moment of your time?" She nodded, getting up off a pillow that was on the floor. "Hmmm?" May sort of asked me. "Do you know why that man-" I pointed to him."is in here?" I replied. May frowned. "The poor man. From what I heard, Judy found him alone in a clearing, screaming and bleeding all over. There weren't any bullets nearby. Maybe he knows." May started to comfort a sleeping patient. I mouthed the words _Thank you_. May smiled. I carried the intimidating man's glass, daydreaming as I walked. I wondered if he was a married man. _I wouldn't be surprised if he was, _I thought. Once I got to his bed, I handed him his glass of water, which he set on the small wooden table next to him. "Thank you, ma'am." He said with a smile. I took a nervous, deep breath. "So... do you know how you ended up in here?" I asked him. "What is your name?" I added. He thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." He said. "It's all kind of a blur now. I remember three faces. Three beautiful faces. They were speaking to each other. Then, the one in the middle that must have been the leader reached down to my neck and whispered to me. 'Hold still,' she said. And then pain. So much pain." He winced. "Do you have any idea what she could hve done?" I asked him, curious. A menacing grin entered his normally happy face."It was kind of like this." He burst out of the bed and bit my neck with extreme force. "Oh, and by the way," He added. "The name's Jasper, and don't you forget it, little missy!" I didn't understand. Jasper was so kind to me. What had he just done. Whatever it was, it made my body burn all over. I screamed and shreiked, but no one soul would do anything to save me. Help me, Help me, I screamed. Now I was alone. Without Jasper. Maybe we would meet someday in heaven. The pain was never going to stop, was it?

**Okay, What's going to happen to me? Where will Jasper go? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	2. 2 Surprise

Chapter Two: Surprise

2009 Portland, Oregon

I had seen it. Just now. I would find him. But where? After I had found out what I had become, I had searched for Jasper. That felt like so long ago. Oops, I never explained the 'seeing' thing, did I? You see, some vampires have special abilities. I have some. I can see the future and look into someone's mind and find their weakness or past memories of them. "I need to stop harming people and feed on something else." I said back in then on, I became a 'vegetarian', if that's what you want to call it. Even after 48 years, it was extremely difficult. I gasped. I was having another vision. Jasper was hunting in the forest. There was a sign in the foreground. It said Forks, Washington. He looked up from his meal. Jasper's eyes were a golden yellow color, the sign of vegetarianism. Scars tainted his body. My vision ended. "Now I know where he is." I muttered to myself. I put it into my GPS, that was sitting on the bedside table. Good, it was only 45 miles away from here. At my driving speeds, that was 15 minutes or so. I collected my things and checked out of my hotel. I climbed into my yellow Porsche.(A/N: I know, just like Alice!) I followed the GPS' directions until I saw the green sign that was from my vision. I was finally here. It was a nice little town. Lots of trees, and plentiful wildlife. Good for hunting, I thought. I pulled into a cheap motel, got my things and got a room. Then, I headed off to hunt. After finishing two deer, I stopped in my tracks. I inhaled deeply. This was a smell I had smelled many times before. It was the scent of other vampires. "Jasper!" I exclaimed a little too loud for 3:30 at night. I swiftly followed the vampire scent. It lead to a massive house. I knocked on the dark wooden door. There was muffled conversation coming from inside. Then, the door opened. It was a man, who had pearly white skin and topaz eyes like mine. His hair was blond and perfectly combed. He was obviously was a vampire. "Hello," He said, confused. "And who might you be?" He asked. "I'm Emily. I was just in the area hunting, and I noticed the scent of other vampires in the area, so I wanted to say hi." I said with a crooked smile. "I'm pleased to meet you, Emily. I am Carlisle. Please come in. I will introduce you to the rest of my family." He gestured for me to come in. The house was even more impressive on the inside. There were 5 other vampires in the house. They all started to stare at me, and then at Carlisle."Everyone, this is Emily. She's a vampire, like us. Emily, this is Edward-" He gestured to a reddish-brown haired boy. He seemed shy. He waved without saying a word, a perfect example of his shyness. "Alice-"gesturing to a spiky black haired girl. She was short, like me. "Hey, Emily," She said with a grin. "We're going to have fun, I just know it. Seriously, I do. I can see the future." I smiled. "Me too." I said. Carlisle continued. "Emmett-"gesturing to the largest vampire there. He had curly short curly black hair."Rose-" gesturing to a vampire with long, wavy blond hair."And finally Esme. She is my beautiful wife." She looked very fairytale-ish. Edward spoke for the first time. "Carlisle, I believe you're forgetting someone." Carlisle would have blushed, if he could. "How silly of me. Thanks for telling me, Edward. Jasper, come down here! We've got company!"

**What will Jasper think of me? Review!!!**


End file.
